Beast of Exmoor
The Beast of Exmoor is a cryptozoological cat that is reported to roam the fields of Exmoor in Devom and Somerset in the United Kingdom. History There have been numerous reports of eyewitness sightings, however the official Exmoor National Park website lists the beast under "Tradtions, Folklore, and Legends", and the BBC calls it "the famous-yet-elusive beast of Exmoor." Sightings were first reported in the 1970s, although it became notorious in 1983, when a South Molton farmer claimed to have lost over 100 sheep in the space of three months, all of them apparently killed by violent throat injuries. Descriptions of its coloration range from black to tan or dark grey. It is possibly a cougar or black leopard which was released sometime in the 1960s or 1970s after a law was passed making it illegal for them to be kept in captivity outside zoos. However, considering that cougar and leopard life spans are 12–15 years, this is unlikely. In 2006 the British Big Cats Society reported that a skull found by a Devon farmer was that of a puma, however the DEFRA states that "Based on the evidence, Defra does not believe that there are big cats living in the wild in England." Characteristics Eyewitness testimony has produced a number of different descriptions. Most accounts report the animal as being a large cat either resembling a Puma or a panther. It is recorded as being somewhere between four and eight feet from nose to tail, standing very low to the ground, and as having the ability to leap over 6-foot-tall fences with ease. Descriptions of its coloration range from black to tan or dark grey. No such cat is native to England, and the variations in description have led some cryptozoologists to believe that there might be more than one creature. First sightings Sightings of the Beast of Exmoor were first reported in the 1970s, although the period of its notoriety began in 1983, when a South Molton farmer named Eric Ley claimed to have lost over a hundred sheep in the space of three months, all of them apparently killed by violent throat injuries. There was even a report of the Beast seen "fishing" with its paw into the River Barle at Simonsbath, whilst some locals theorised that its lair might be in old mine workings on the Moor. The Daily Express ''offered a reward for the capture or slaying of the Beast. Farm animal deaths in the area have been sporadically blamed on the Beast ever since. Photographic evidence Photographs have been produced on at least three occasions, one of which appeared in the ''West Somerset Free Press in 1989, taken by the Lewis Family of Blue Anchor, and all appear to show a big cat with the features of both a puma and a panther. Skeptics point out that such photographs invariably show the animal without any objects in frame that might give an indication of its size, leading to the suspicion that the photographs are of domestic cats. With so many digital photography programs available, there is a possibility of deception. In April 2010 the Carrigan family from the small town of Darlington stumbled across the beast, which was well documented in the local press before it was revealed that Mr Carrigan had been using his recent passion for Photography mixed with Photoshop. Category:Urban Legends Category:Carnivores Category:European Animals Category:European Animals Category:Unknown Creatures Category:Forest animals Category:Felids